


Ice and Keys

by BlackLion_Paladin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Forgotten Memories, Ice-Make Wizard Training, Lucy Centric, Lucy Training, Multi, Multi-powered Lucy, No Definite Couple In The End So Far, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Silver is Protective of Lucy, Slight Nalu If You Squint, Slow Burn, Young Lucy Heartfilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLion_Paladin/pseuds/BlackLion_Paladin
Summary: (spoilers after GMG )A year after being brought back from the dead, Silver Fullbuster stumbles across the Heartfilia estate where he meets young Lucy Heartfilia.Upon reaching Fairy Tail Lucy is fascinated by Gray's magic. Wanting to be able to help her teammates and spirits more, she asks Gray to teach her Ice-Make magic.Gray finds she's an exceptionally fast learner, and to a certain degree he wonders if there has been something Lucy hasn't been telling them.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 38
Kudos: 119
Collections: Ice and Keys





	1. The Woods Are Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for giving my story a chance! This is my first time posting anything on AO3 so I'm hoping I can learn the ropes with this story. I always love reading stories where Lucy learns a new magic/has a mentor, and so I decided to contribute to the community!
> 
> I know what major points I want to happen, but I don't have a set story line for this story; I'm writing what comes most naturally to the story. I'm hoping to make this a multi-chapter story as well. I'm not sure how long, but more than five chapters is what I'm aiming for. Also if you see in the tags, I put "No Definite Couple In The End So Far" , while this will definitely have more Lucy/Gray moments, I don't have any scenes set where they become a couple. I'm more focused on the journey Lucy takes to improve herself, and how Gray and Natsu are both there for her. There will definitely be fluff moments between her and Gray (as well as Natsu) but they are not the priority (or at least so far!) so I apologize if that's what you were hoping for right off the bat (my fault) , but who knows maybe I'll add stuff in there later, and even without it maybe you'll still like the story? 
> 
> Also for some background info: This chapter takes place in X775 a year after Gray's town is attacked by Deliora. The GMG happened in X791, Tenrou happend in X784, Layla died in X777.  
Lucy is 17 and Gray is 18, and during the fight between Silver and Gray he said he'd been dead for 17 years. Meaning that by Tenrou, he'd already been dead 10 years. If Lucy was 17 and Gray was 18 by then, it means that Gray was eight when he died and Lucy was seven.  
So in this first chapter Lucy is eight and it's two years before her mother passes away.  
(sorry if that was confusing, but I wanted to provide some background)
> 
> Update 8/15/2020: Hello everyone! Thank you to those sticking with this story and to those giving it a chance! New chapters will be posted soon! I got a beta reader which I didn't have before and did some editing to this chapter! There was a lack of imagery so hopefully this chapter will better connect and portray Silver's emotions. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Present X775

Silver Fullbuster had no idea how long he had been walking, he only knew that the love of his life was dead, his son was missing, and he might as well be dead too. Looking ahead he could only see an endless line trees, unlike what was left of his home. His home... suddenly all Silver could see was smoke.

~ _Past_ X774 

He was on his way home from the store when chaos erupted. People were screaming and bodies were bleeding out on the streets. By the time he realized what was going on, the city was already going up in smoke. His lungs were burning as he tried to make it home to Gray and Mika.

But before he could make it to the next street over, he was already staring at the pavement. He didn’t even feel the attack coming. The demon had slashed his body: his chest and legs had gaping holes in them, and the blood from the cut in his forehead was dripping into his eye. ‘I can’t g-go yet… nngh’

Looking to what would be his resting place, he saw the demon moving to destroy more of the city. He forced himself to move and find something else to focus on- he’d be dammed if the last thing he saw was a demon. Straining to look to his right and to his left, tremors achingly racked his body. There was nothing but rubble no matter which direction he looked towards, the building and homes he grew up seeing left in ruins... The sky wouldn't be blue. The sun wouldn't be there. He'd see smoke, he knew that. He knew that as much as he knew it was better to be looking where he would be going than seeing what he would be leaving.

Breathing in deeply, using what little strength he had left Silver pushed himself off the ground and turned to lay on his back, "Gah!" Breathing in shorts bursts, Silver closed his eyes. He was almost there. All he had to do now was think of Gray and Mika. 'Think of Gray. Think of Mika. Walking by the river. Home. Their laughter...' He had to get up. He saw something when he had turned onto his back, he was sure of it.

"Ah! Hmm..." He was sure he didn't have much time left with how much blood he was losing. Turning his head down the path to his right he saw it.

The bundle of purple fabric.

"Mika!" Silver cried out. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the slashes across his body and dragged himself next to his wife.

“Mika please…please wake up.” Gripping the fabric tight between his fingers, he looked to the sky and screamed. He looked around frantically to see if he would find the body of his son nearby.

“GRAY!” He didn’t know what to feel when he didn’t see his son. If fate wasn’t as cruel as it seemed, he hoped it meant his son was alive.

“I’m s-sorry I couldn’t...protect you both.” Choking on his own blood, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay with Gray in what would soon be the land of the living,

Silver closed his eyes and hugged his wife. He prayed Gray would live a happy and fulfilling life, and that one day he would be able to forgive him for growing up without parents. He gripped his wife’s hand tighter, feeling the pull of rest and Mika’s warmth.

‘Live well Gray’ Relinquishing the last of his will to the peacefulness enveloping his body, he prayed his plea would be fulfilled.

In the darkness of that peacefulness, it felt as if mere minutes had passed before he felt a yank on his soul. He couldn't see or hear anything and even though he was no longer alive, he felt hooks piercing his shoulders, embedding themselves into his body. Despite his efforts he couldn't locate them, it was as if they weren't even there. Silver began to feel more and more chains being wrapped around him, dragging him somewhere cold, away from his warmth- from Mika!

"NO!"

Gasping, Silver's eye drank in the expanse of the blue sky and the valley. His legs had taken him to the outskirts of the forest without him even knowing it.


	2. The Woods Aren't Endless

Lucy knew her habit of going out to the outskirts of the mansion was one her parents were trying to curtail. She understood the basics of it, she was the Heartfillia child and that meant not everyone liked her, meaning she could get hurt. Or at least that’s how the maids kept on reminding her after her mom and dad talked to her.

Lucy was at one of her favorite spots; a hill on the edge of the Heartfilia estate before it met the woods. Jumping from cobblestone to cobblestone, Lucy huffed a little, ‘It’s not like I’m trying to make them angry, the forest is just more fun. Besides I know Mama hired that mage to put runes...plus I have my keys with me!’

Granted they were only silver keys, Lucy still always felt safe wherever she went. She had been ecstatic when her mother had taught her how to summon a spirit. Of course, she had gone through many lessons on how spirits were first and foremost beings, beings that deserved respect and kindness. They were to be her friends, and she should respect the contracts made between a spirit and celestial wizard.

“I’ll just take a quick walk and summon a spirit to improve my magic. Besides if they really need me, I already left a note for them on the fridge on where I would be going. I am responsible after a-” The keys she had been holding fell out of her hands as she came face to face to a man she had never seen before and who had a scar across his right eyebrow.

Lucy stared at the man, something about him was different... Lucy gasped after realizing what it was, focusing on his face it seemed that he hadn’t even realized she was there, “ Hello Mister.”

Lucy tried to smile her best smile, knowing that there were runes in place helped reduced her anxiety with this new man. Although “Stranger Danger” was screaming at the back of her mind, her mother always said that you could tell a lot about a person depending on how they respond to you, so it was always best to approach with a smile first. While Lucy didn't think she meant to say she should go talking to strangers, Lucy still tried smiling. 

With the man still not focused on her, Lucy quickly went to pick up her keys. Silver had heard a sound, but if was muffled. Blinking to clear his thoughts, he realized that in front of him stood a little girl. A little blonde girl with a pink dress on who was afraid. Noticing the tremble of her arms, as if on auto pilot, he crouched down to her height to be able to look her in the eyes instead of staring down at her. He regretted it when he did.

This little girl had the warmest eyes he had ever seen; milk chocolate with the hint of gold speckles when the light hit just right. It reminded him of when it would just be him embracing Mika and Gray on their couch for what she dubbed “Movie Night”, of going to the park with Gray and helping him across the monkey bars promising that one day he would be strong enough to do it on his own and he wouldn’t need his old man, of-

“I’m sorry mister!” Lucy wasn’t sure what she had done, but what she was sure of was that the man in front of her was crying... Lucy didn’t think she had ever seen such a saddened expression.

“ E-excuse me mister, but I haven’t seen you around before. But, but if you tell me who you are and get you cleared-”

Silver hadn’t seen someone ramble so fast that a chuckle escaped him. Wiping his eyes he looked at the little girl. His rational mind told him to get up and walk away, that no good would come out of this interaction, but no matter how hard he tried, his legs wouldn’t move and he couldn’t stop the words that came out of his mouth.

“My name is Silver Ful-,” Looking down at his hands, he forgot he didn’t have that right anymore. Looking up, he stared into her milk chocolate eyes.

“Call me Silver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I promise longer ones are coming!  
Also I don't know how an eight year old talks, so if it's seems a bit more that they would-that's why.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Woods Aren't Endless Mister

The little girl in front of him smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Silv-Silve”

By now Lucy was getting embarrassed. She had a hard time pronouncing the ‘er’ sound no matter how much her reading teacher said she improved.

‘Pfft’ Inside Silver was slightly humored by this, it was adorable seeing the little girls brows furrow in determination of pronouncing his name right. He decided to put her out of her misery,

“Don’t worry over saying my name right kiddo. Say it best you can alright? Or even something easier. I won’t be offended.” Reaching over to ruffle her hair, an invisible wall stopped him. 

'What's this?'

Lucy tilted her head as she saw the man perplexed that the barrier had stopped him, “Oh right…There are runes placed around here because this is actually private property. Guess you wouldn't really know about that." Silver looked to the little girl and then to the small houses and roads the hill overlooked. ‘So this is all belongs to one person?!’ His jaw dropped looking over what he now knew was a private estate.

"But it’s nice to meet you Mr. Silvy! My names Lucy.” She chirped, happy to have gotten the saddened expression of his face, if ever so slightly. 

The corner of Silver's lips quirked upwards, "Silvy huh? It's not half bad- I like it.” 

Finally having a name to place on the stranger made Lucy less anxious. Paying more attention to the man she realized he had on armor. With his spiked up dark navy blue hair, sharp features, and purple shoulder plates- he fit the description of both her story books and Sorcerer Weekly magazines that helped her keep up with mage society. 

“Excuse me Mr. Silvy, are you a Rune Knight?”

Silver almost lost it. He was the farthest thing from a Rune Knight. That bastard Keyes had brought him back from the dead and was keeping him as a pawn for something. No matter how many times he tried, he could not die. No matter how far he ran, he would always get pulled back whenever he had ‘missions’- finding artifacts, killing other demons, etc.

“Mr. Silvy?” Right the girl.

“No Mr. is fine kiddo. And I’m not a Rune Knight.”

“Oh, do you use magic?” Silver wasn’t sure how to proceed with her line of questioning. He could lie... but if she used magic then she would be able to sense that he had magic as well, so he was glad when he heard a woman shouting.

“Miss Lucy! Where are you?” Lucy jumped and nervously looked down the hill where Ms. Spetto was.

Looking back at the man who was now standing and also trying to see who was calling, Lucy fidgeted, “Ah, I guess I gotta go now…But you’ll be here tomorrow right?”

He smiled as best he could, “Sure kid.”

Lucy knew that tone, it was the one her parents used when they couldn't make a promise to her. The best she could do is come back tomorrow. Giving a wave, Lucy ran down the hill. “Coming Ms. Spetto!”

Silver chuckled before heading back into the forest for the remainder of the day.

He had picked a tree to rest on and stared at the sky as it became night. By now it had been hours after meeting Lucy, and Silver was still struggling on what to do. On one hand, he had Keyes breathing down his neck and making him do whatever he wished. He wasn’t safe to be around, and he wasn’t sure he was fit to be around any kids. And on the other hand, he thought about Gray. ‘I don’t want to betray Gray either. I just can’t stay with a kid when I’m not even out there with my own.’

Silver had stopped looking for Gray after he had found out he was alive. He realized the even if he was alive, he wouldn’t be able to be there for him. How could he reintroduce himself into his life after Gray had lost him, and when he could leave at any given moment? How could he show him who he had become? He was pathetic really. He had been frantic after coming back, and the moment he could be on his own with the risk of exposing that he had a child, he had sought out a card mage to tell him how Gray was. They couldn’t determine exactly where he was, but that he was in good health and happy. He had settled with knowing that he was happy. He mourned for the last time that day, for either dead or alive, Gray would never be with him. ‘I’m just so tired…’

It was then that Silver resolve strengthened. ‘If I can’t find Gray, maybe one day she can. She can take care of him whereas I wouldn't be able to and…I can train that kid to be one of the strongest mages out there…’ The only thing left to do was go back to the same location the next day.

When the stars came out, Silver found a sturdy branch and settled himself to get some sleep-not that he needed it, but something had to stay the same.

The moon lit both the forest and the manor that night.

Tucking her daughter to sleep Layla eyed her daughter playfully, “And you Lucy? What’s got you more cheerful than usual?”

Grinning Lucy pulled up her covers to hide her smile, “I made a new friend today Mama!”

Layla had been correct then. The alert the barrier sent wasn’t just a mage accidentally activating it while passing through. It had been so far away from the main house that she hadn’t sent anyone to investigate it, and Capricorn hadn't alerted her of any dangers as well. Breathing in deeply, she recognized that it also meant that Lucy was out exploring unsupervised again. A small sigh escaped her, while she wanted to nurture her daughter’s curiosity, it didn’t mean she didn’t worry.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Lucy placed the covers back normally and frowned. “He looked sad though. I don’t like seeing people sad Mama.”

‘Oh stars, bless her bleeding little heart.’ Stroking her hair, Layla looked into her eyes, “Oh Lucy, sometimes people are sad before they’re happy again.” Ruffling her hair she slightly scolded her as well, “And I thought I told you that you shouldn’t talk to strangers.”

“I’m sorry Mama…I had my keys though, and I was still inside the barrier!” Sometimes Layla thought her daughter's bright mind was both a blessing and a curse.

“That is true Lucy, I’m glad you were cautious. But I don’t want you talking to strangers again alright sweety?”

“Yes Mama.” She gave Lucy a kiss on the head before getting up to leave.

While walking to the door, Lucy called out. “But Silvy isn’t a stranger anymore since he’s my friend right? So I can still talk to him…can’t I Mama?”

‘Oh she’s a smart one alright. Lucy one, Mama zero.’

“I'm not sure Lucy. Let me talk it over with your Dad alright? No more talking to strangers.” Seeing her daughter squeal in delight before snuggling up for bed made Layla think that this wasn't just a simple run-in with the stranger.

“Goodnight Lucy.” Turning off the light she closed the door and walked down the rest of the corridor to her own room. 

“Something happen dear?” Looking up from his book Jude Heartfilia noticed how his wife looked a bit worried.

Sighing Layla walked into their room, already feeling that it was going to be a long night. “Lucy made a friend apparently. Someone outside the barrier, I assume they were just passing by and thought this was a town, you know how it happens.”

Suddenly Jude was on his feet, “A friend!? We should send security and have them search the area. Who knows why they got close to Lucy!”

Layla knew this would happen; Jude was always very protective of Lucy. She loves the father-daughter relationship they had, but sometimes it made it difficult to make decisions about Lucy. She was not trying to take the situation lightly, but something about this whole event didn't seem to shake her as much as it should have. 

“Calm down Jude, the barrier is there to protect her. It seems Lucy was the one that forced them to stay and hold a conversation, she can be very persuasive like someone I know.” Layla began to undo her braid as she sat facing the window on her side of the bed.

“You know there’s no stopping Lucy once she has her heart set on it. It seems she really thinks their friendship is a good thing.” She said a bit bemused. 

Sighing Jude smiled tenderly at her, “She’s a Heartfilia alright. But I still don’t think we should let her wonder anymore. Her curiosity may one day end up hurting her.”

Now Layla turned to face her husband, “Her curiosity isn’t something to be-”

“Layla, I just want her to be safe.” Jude placed his book on the night stand.

“And I don’t want to take the world away from her.”

“She already wants to work as a mage!” 

“And there’s nothing wrong with that! Even if you forget- or choose to forget- magic runs through her veins Jude.” Layla shot in dismay at what she was hearing.

Sighing Jude got up and turned on all the lights in the room and calmly said, “I do not forget Layla. I am simply preparing her for a life where she can choose not to be a mage, or if she were to ever get hurt in a line of work where death is almost always a risk, that she is still able to provide for herself.”

“Now, I’ve turned on the lights so I don’t fall asleep. We should continue our discussion because we-”

“Do not go to sleep angry.” Layla stated softly with a small smile. She may have disagreements with her husband as any relationship has, but they always have discussions and reach a compromise. Her husband was the best partner she could ask for.

“Well, I hope you’re ready because when a Heartfilia has their heart set on something, there’s no stopping us.”

Jude laughed, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, people can sense other people's magic unless they have a spell/Item to hide their "aura"
> 
> I know I would want to just jump straight to the point where Lucy trains with Silver, but I want to include enough background where future references won't seem out of place. So thank you for bearing with me and keeping up with the story!


	4. The Warm Empty Mug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me! While I never had the intention of abandoning the story, updating it has been a challenge while mixing in work and final exams. I have so much newfound respect for authors and the community! It's been an experience going from being an understanding reader of an author's busy schedule to being an author and wanting to write but just not having a chapters that feel ready to post and knowing how it feels to be a reader waiting (patiently and understanding I know- but you still have that feeling of not stepping up) for it.  
However I finally feel that this chapter is ready to be uploaded.  
A shout out to CherryFox9 for commenting and everyone that left a kudo- it was such an encouragement to keep writing! Especially after I lost my other stories, so thank you! <3  
Enjoy the chapter!

**The Warm Empty Mug**

When the family came together for breakfast the next morning, Layla and Jude had already agreed that if they were to meet the mystery person, they could potentially be allowed near Lucy.

Enjoying their breakfast turned out harder than they ever imagined as both their minds were consumed by worry and hypotheticals about what had occurred the day prior. Jude was still hesitant about the notation of letting an unknown person -especially a man- near his child. His mind ran among the similar string of questioning what on earth would an adult want with his child and if one of competitors stooped as low as putting a hit on Lucy.

Layla on the other hand, while still cautious, was more curious as to whom Lucy had attached herself with. As Jude always trusted Layla’s judge of character, Layla always trusted Lucy’s judge of character.

The two adults ceased their worrying when they looked at their beautiful daughter who sat in front of them. She was simply beaming- wide smile, legs swinging, and humming.

“Lucy dear, what’s got you so happy?” Layla inquired.

“Remember my friend Mama? Well I’m going to see him again today and he said he’d tell me more about himself! Well not really, he didn’t say that and I’m not sure if he’ll be there today…but I’m really curious why he looks like a knight.”

Jude gripped his fork tightly, “Oh? What did he say to you Lucy?”

Lucy tilted her head, not sure why her dad sounded weird.

Lucy poked at her strawberries and frowned, “He didn’t say much. He looked very sad though, and he cried. I didn’t like that.”

Looking at her husband, she hoped he didn’t say anything to scare their daughter.

Layla now looked at Lucy, intrigued by her response. Lucy hadn’t really experienced any loss in her life as both sides of her grandparents had passed away before she could truly retain any memories and most of their relatives lived elsewhere in the country. 

Lucy placed her fork down and stared at her plate of food, “It’s not fair, he’s not supposed to be sad.”

Now both parents were a bit confused and worried- what exactly had transpired yesterday?

Layla looked at her daughter, ‘Could it be?’

In an instant Lucy could tell something was wrong. The room fell silent and the air felt too heavy.

“Don’t worry sweetie, it’s alright. Tell us more.” Layla smiled, hoping to encourage her daughter.

“It’s everything. I could feel and see it Mama.” Lucy twiddled her napkin between her fingers.

“Lucy, put the napkin down. It’s unbecoming.” Jude said rather forcefully.

Jumping slightly, Lucy placed her napkin back on her lap, “Yes Daddy.”

Layla quickly turned her head to scold her husband, “Jude!”

In reality Layla knew Jude was nitpicking things he usually wouldn’t because it shifted his focus and anxiety over situations. She still didn’t think it was right, but the best she could do at the moment was try and mend over the conversation. She would have to talk to him again about coping mechanisms.

“I’m sorry Lucy, I think what Daddy meant was that it’s alright to share with us. You don’t have to feel uncomfortable because you’re not in trouble.” Based on the look Layla sent him, Jude knew he had to comply. He really didn’t want to make his wife angry.

He sighed as he looked at his daughter, she really was too curious for her own good. “That’s right Lucy. I’m sorry if I startled you. I was caught by surprise is all. Please continue.”

Seeing as her parents had both reassured her, Lucy decided she could tell them what she saw. She took a deep breath, and then looked at them both straight on.

“He’s empty!” She exclaimed, spreading her arms out wide as if to add emphasis on the situation.

Jude messaged his temple, “Lucy, what have we said about being vague? Use your words.”

Lucy squirmed, wishing she could explain better. How could she explain what she had experienced? Suddenly she thought about the books her parents read to her at night, the race between the dragon and the fairy isn’t actually a book about a race, but about a lesson using metaphors and symbolism!

Lucy beamed, having found the perfect way to explain, “He’s like a mug of strawberry milk Ms. Spetto heats up in her teapot! Except there’s no milk anymore, but the mug is still warm.”

Layla laid a hand on Jude’s forearm. She knew that having come from a non-magical family in contrast to her own upbringing might present its own challenges someday- there were just some things Jude would never fully comprehend or know the significance of.

“Honey why don’t I talk with Lucy in the library? Maybe she’ll think more clearly then.” Jude frowned slightly, he knew this would be something Layla would have to manage by herself. He didn’t like it, but he knew it had to happen. It would be like her overseeing Lucy’s magical training; he couldn’t help nor comprehend fully how exactly one was to summon a spirit because he didn’t have magic of his own.

Still, he laid his other hand on top of hers, because no matter what they were still a team. He would be there for her and support her. The two stared into each other’s eyes and smiled, “I think that’s a good idea. I’ll stay here and pick up.”

“I love you.” Layla said softly.

“I love you too.”

Lucy smiled at her parents. She knew that one day she wanted to have what her parents had- a partner that was there for her as she would be for them. They would be the best team and overcome all obstacles together!

As Layla excused herself and Lucy hopped off her chair, the two set forward hand in hand towards the library. It was their favorite spot of their home; Lucy loved learning about the world and Layla loved teaching her everything there was to know, especially about celestial spirits.

‘Hopefully bringing Lucy here will help make her comfortable enough to explain everything.’ Layla lead Lucy to their couch adjacent to the window; their little nook where they could snuggle up at to read stories, and point out the window to the constellations.

“Alright Lucy, tell me more about this Mr. Slivy.” Layla said gently.

Lucy who now sat next to her mother looked up at her, “Well that’s not actually his real name, but he said I could call him that!”

“Oh? Well he must be very kind if he lets you give him a nickname. What’s his real name them darling?”

Lucy frowned, “I can’t say it.”

Layla froze momentarily, “You can’t say it because he told you not to?”

Lucy shook her head wildly, “No, I can’t say it because it’s too hard still. I can’t say it but I can spell it! It’s S-I-L-V-E-R.”

Layla’s shoulders sagged, ‘Ah so it’s not because he told her not to, but because she can’t pronounce it.’

“Mr. Silver, what a nice name.” Layla concluded.

“Mhhmm, I like it too. Just watch Mama, I’ll be able to say it right one day.” Lucy clenched her little fist in determination and Layla couldn’t help but chuckle.

“My my Lucy, is that why you wanted to extend your English lesson yesterday?” Layla lifted her onto her lap as Lucy went on to say how saying a name right was a sign of respect and courtesy.

Layla brushed her hand through Lucy’s hair as she spoke to her softly, “Alright Lucy, please tell me what you meant at breakfast this morning. You said he was empty, a warm mug with no milk.”

“That’s right Mama. It’s warm…”

Suddenly Lucy gasped and reached up to squish Layla’s cheeks “That’s what it feels like, but it looks like a yellow circle with a black circle inside it! The yellow is around him, but there’s nothing inside, it’s black…empty.”

Lucy sat back down again and looked at the floor solemnly.

“Is he sick Mama?”

Layla enveloped her daughter into a tight hug, “Oh Lucy, I’m not sure honey-”

Feeling Lucy begin to slightly quiver Layla pulled Lucy slightly away from her body, “Lucy why are you crying? I know he’s your friend, but he’s someone you’ve just met. Please dear, help me understand.”

Layla was growing concerned. Lucy was never one to throw tantrums or cry over things easily, so to see her daughter in such a state began to terrify Layla. She had no right to judge a man she hadn’t met yet, but if this unknown person had such an effect on Lucy, she worried what would happen if the man were to try and lure Lucy out of the estate or one day hurt her.

“He’s so tired Mama.”

Layla knew that she could no longer ignore what she learned, and knew she had to do something, “Sshh, settle down. How about you go meet Mr. Silver tomorrow like you said and then I’ll meet with him? Maybe he can come work with us. How does that sound?”

With the weak nod of her head, Layla realized Lucy had cried herself to sleep. Gently standing and wrapping her arms around Lucy, Layla walked out of the library and to Lucy’s room.

Once Lucy was tucked in and Layla had kissed her goodnight, a gold light graced the corridor.

“Good evening Lady Layla, how may I be of service?” Tipping his head in greetings, the spirit waited for Layla to greet him in her usual smile before continuing walking.

“Good evening Capricorn.”

The two walked in silence until Layla let out the breath she was holding, “Capricorn, you have been in the Heartfilia line for some time now. I’m sure you’re aware that the Heartfilia’s magic, while not powerful, goes beyond celestial magic.”

“I am aware that descendants of the Heartfilia line- particularly the women- have very good intuition. To a degree where family and friends often sought out their guidance.” The two reached the point of the corridor where a large window with a nook stood overlooking the gardens. The moonlight lit the area and Capricorn waited for Layla, knowing she would want to overlook the lavender and one of his personal Earth Land favorites- platycodon grandifloras.

“That is true Capricorn. Heartfilia’s have always had very good intuition. Intuition that has led us to success, safety, friends, and even love. In any child on Earth Land, sensibility is heightened. Some children are able to use a variety of magic, some see beyond this plane, others like the Heartfilia’s, have an innate sense of intuition. And when a child grows up, they either lose this sense completely or it becomes dulled to such a degree it's as if it were gone.”

Capricorn no longer stood by her side, but moved to face Layla directly. “The Heartfilia line has always kept their senses. They’re senses mainly stay the same from when they are children, whether they are aware of it or not varies by case. What has occurred to make you worry Lady Layla?”

“Lucy.”

Capricorn stilled.

Capricorn while not being around the child as often as Aquarius, already knew he was enamored with the little girl. She was intelligent, witty, and loved fiercely; she would make the Heartfilia line proud. And should she pursue the life of a celestial spirit mage, he would be honored to serve as her spirit. He knew the rest of the spirit world would one day feel the same.

“Capricorn?”

Realizing he had been lost in thought, he bowed his head in apologies. “Pardon me Lady Layla, I was lost in thought.”

Layla laughed lightly, “Oh Capricorn, it’s quite alright. Lucy always seems to have that effect on people.”

Layla smiled at her faithful spirit before looking out the window, “While you are correct that Heartfilias retain their intuition, it seems Lucy’s is at a level that hasn’t been seen in quite some time.”

Knowing Capricorn would let her explain everything before asking questions, she continued. “Lucy met a person yesterday outside the barrier. She had come home happier than I had seen her for some time now. She said she had made a friend, but that she was sad because he was warm but empty on the inside; a sun with a black hole in the middle.”

Capricorn nodded his head, “And Capricorn, she told me she felt his tiredness. Normally at this age, the level of intuition begins steering us in the right direction. It guides us to know who we should avoid, who is and is not trustworthy, what path to take…but we never read people to the depth that Lucy has.”

“You worry that someone may take advantage of this. While Lady Lucy has demonstrated above the norm, it is not unprecedented. But there is more to matter.” Capricorn finished softly.

Layla smiled a small smile and gently spoke to the spirit, “Intelligent as always Capricorn. You and the others know my health is fading and that I can no longer call you out as I used to, something that I am deeply sorry for…We both know that the day is approaching where I must leave you in the care of others before one day, should she choose this path, having Lucy care for you all.”

With more emotion than he usually used, Capricorn interrupted Layla. “Forgive me for interrupting Lady Layla, but you mustn’t feel guilty. You’ve always believed Lady Lucy has a bleeding heart, but that derives from you. The years us spirits have had with you, will always be treasured no matter how long or short. We spirits are honored and pride ourselves in having served the Heartfilias.”

Capricorn handed Layla a handkerchief before returning to his place. Capricorn knew this was one of the times where he had to interrupt Lady Layla. He and the rest of the spirits knew how much she loved them, and the care and respect she gave them always reminded them of that. He simply could not let her continue berating herself.

Layla stood up and returned his handkerchief, “Thank you Capricorn. I know I will soon have to end our contract, but before then I have one last favor to ask you.” Capricorn kneeled before Layla, ready for the last request his master would give him.

“Please take care of Lucy.”

“It would be an honor Lady Layla.”

In a shimmering gold light Layla was left in the moonlight with a small smile gracing her lips, “A promise then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing the scenes with Capricorn! I know some details seem unnecessary- like his favorite flowers- but I hoped that would make him seem more real? I'm not sure how to describe it to be honest *sweat drops*  
I hope to have another one up later!  
Also I know that her falling sick doesn't exactly line up with that of the anime. It will be explained later :)


	5. What's Your Magic?

The next morning, Lucy had rushed through all her activities.

“I have a very important friend to meet today and I don’t want to be late!” She exclaimed to the house workers who would send her questioning looks.

Finishing her classes and kissing her parents goodbye, Lucy ran up the hill to where she had met her new friend.

Capricorn followed Lucy a few meters behind from where she had left the mansion’s premises undetected, ‘hmm, we’ll have to work on Lady Lucy’s observation skills.’

Granted she had no reason to be on guard and he suppressed as much magical presence as he could, so Capricorn wouldn’t hold it against her.

“Silvy!” Without realizing it, the two had made it up the hill.

‘Maybe I’m the one who needs to be trained on observation skills…I must say I’ve been lost in thought too often nowadays.’

Hiding behind a pair of trees and bush that provided coverage, Capricorn took in the sight before him.

//

Silver was laying on the grass staring up the sky, repeating to himself that he had made the right choice when he heard a chirpy voice call out. Sitting up, he peered over where he was sitting to get a better look.

The first thing Silver saw was the little blonde girl sprinting up the hill, ‘She sure has some energy, almost like when Gray would see a new-…right... I can’t keep thinking about that anymore.’

As Lucy got to the top of the hill, she saw Silver sitting with his legs crossed and giving her a small wave.

“Good morning Silvy!”

Seeing the little girl in front of him give him such a bright smile, he couldn’t help but try and smile back, “Good morning Lucy.”

Lucy was ecstatic, he was actually there! She couldn’t wait to get to know her new friend.

Just as soon as she arrived, Silver was caught off guard when she quickly plopped down, crossed her legs, and scooted closer to him.

‘Uh, hmm, ok..’

Silver wasn’t sure what to do, the kid just was staring at him with her big doe eyes. It seemed she held more emotion than he had felt the past year, and the way she looked at him like she knew something, left him a bit unsettled.

“I’m guessing you want to know if I’m a mage and what type of magic I use right?” Seeing the way she slightly leaned forward, it seemed he hit the nail on the head.

Lucy shifted her weight from each side as she debated on how to answer, “Mama says I shouldn’t ask invasive questions, it’s rude.”

Silver chuckled, “Technically I’m the one asking the question right now, so you’re fine kid. Your mom’s right though.”

Lucy made herself a bit smaller subconsciously as she wasn’t sure if she was being reprimanded or not,

‘Dammit, wasn’t supposed to make her feel bad.’

Silver knocked on the invisible barrier to get her attention, “Hey, it’s alright. How about this, you can ask me any question…but I have the right to skip it alright? Same goes for me, I can ask you any question and you can skip it.”

Lucy perked up at that, “Ok! Sounds fun.”

“You’re right, I am a mage. But can you guess what type of magic I use?”

“You’re a fire mage!”

Silver’s eyes widened at how she didn’t spare a thought in answering.

‘Is she just saying the first type of magic that comes to her mind? Fire is the farthest thing from my type of magic… well unless you consider the whole demons and hell pairing.’

“Now why do you think that?”

‘Silvy doesn’t sound mad, but I’m not sure if I can tell him. Wellll he did say I can skip a question…’ Lucy smiled in hopes that her reluctance to answer could be overlooked.

“It just makes sense.”

‘So she avoided the question.’

She was bad at lying, and with enough interrogations he knew when someone was avoiding a question. That and she was a child, so it wasn't really hard to tell anyways.

Silver smirked, the kid was smart. She technically answered the question. It made sense to her, she didn’t have to explain further. Of course he was sure if he asked her to explain she would most likely do so.

‘Guess that’s a question for another day.’

“Alright, I’ll give you a hint this time. What can change forms, and is thought to happen most when bells ring?”

In all honesty, it was something Silver had come up with on the fly. Although he hoped it was a mediocre enough riddle to discover how she approached problems and if she ran into a roadblock, how she would approach it.

Lucy thought for a minute as she looked at the sky, “Hmm, well lots of things can change forms…like take over mages.”

“Bells ring during celebrations…what does ‘thought to happen most’ mean?”

Silver sat observing the girl, ‘She’s still pretty young, though her mind seems to work faster than most kids her age.’

"Weddings, flowers, parades..." Silver watched her as she slightly bent forward concentrating on her shoes as she mumbled all the things that she associated with the words when she suddenly sat straight up. 

“Aha! Water! It can change between a liquid, gas, and solid....bells ring during the winter holidays. Lots of places have snow year-round, but I guess it's specifically thought of during the winter season in places where it isn't always snowy! There’s no snow magic though… not that I’ve read about… so, water, cold- ice magic!”

Lucy leaped up in excitement, “You use ice magic!”

Silver smiled at Lucy’s reaction, “You got it.”

Neither of them noticed the golden specks that floated in the air.

//

“Ice magic?”

“Correct Lady Layla.”

Layla rested on the couch in the library, Capricorn stood in front of her. His hand over his chest, the perfect image of an informant. Layla had long stopped asking Capricorn to join her in one of the seats and to enjoy some tea, as the spirit preferred to stay standing as he was. While, she respected his wishes, it didn’t stop her from asking every once in a while, or managing to get him his favorite tea.

“What do you think Capricorn, you know how I value your opinion.”

“I perceived no ill intent from him. There’s something, but nothing that is malice towards Lady Lucy. I believe you should go forward with your plan, it may bring Lucy a new adventure. I cannot see into the future, so I cannot say it won’t be filled with pain or barriers, but Lucy seems quite taken with him. And as you Lady Layla, her instincts have never steered her wrong.”

“Thank you, Capricorn. Please bring him back to the mansion with Lucy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter as I didn't really feel it fitting into the last on or the next one. It's something I'm working on as a writer, I'm not entirely sure if I should have longer chapters and split the scenes in it or have shorter separate chapters. So if you see an inconsistency - that's why lol  
Also, both Silver and I know that riddle was trash, but hey it was spontaneous haha.  
Hope you're all safe and informed(w/credible sources concerning covid-19) during this time.


	6. Mother and Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for tuning back in!  
First off, I want to dedicate this chapter to NemesisNyx and Sukiya62 because authors like them and their stories encourage me to keep writing. I love the way they bring characters to life and when I have writer's block I take a breather by reading their stories haha 
> 
> Secondly this is officially the longest chapter so far - 2,701 words! Woohoo!  
Hoping to make this a regular occurrence. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
Posted 3/25/20

Silver had learned a lot in the short time he conversed with the young girl; he learned that this was in fact the Heartfilia estate, she was an only child, and also an aspiring celestial spirit mage like her mother.

It was something that was both refreshing and concerning. With his life, he didn’t get the chance to sit down and talk to a person without them ending up dead. But at the same time, the fact that she had no hesitation talking about her life to a stranger worried him.

As Silver was about to ask more about her magic, a human like goat in a black suit appeared next to the blonde girl.

“Capricorn!” Lucy jumped up and gave the spirit a hug, which mostly consisted of her hugging his leg due to her height.

Tilting her head up she looked at the spirit, “Are you here to meet my friend?”

The goat spirit looked to the man sitting across from Lucy and then back to the little girl hugging his leg, “That is correct Lady Lucy.”

Said friend was looking quizzically at them, ‘I suppose he’s one the celestial spirits their family has in contract.’

Silver stood up as Capricorn approached him with Lucy in tow.

“Nice to meet you I’m Silver. I’d shake your hand, but…" He trailed off as he gestured to the barrier. 

“Like wise Mr. Silver. Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Capricorn one of the celestial spirits that serve the Heartfilia family. And-”

“Capricorn you are family!”

Capricorn smiled as the two looked at the little girl, “Of course Lady Lucy, pardon the mistake. Aside from serving the family, I am a member of it as well.”

“Now as I was saying earlier, regarding the barrier, that is something we can fix.”

Silver looked at the spirit inquisitively, “I don’t quite follow. Isn’t the barrier working in keeping me out?”

Capricorn looked briefly at the mansion before returning his gaze to the man, “It would appear so. However, the owner of the estate wishes to meet with you. I assume you wish to continue your friendship with Lady Lucy?”

“Mama wants to meet Silvy? That’s great!” Lucy looked between the two, unsure why there was a sort tension in the air.

Silver was unsure what would happen next. Would they be meeting him to so he would stop seeing Lucy? He wouldn’t blame them. Some strange man meeting with a child? He’d be more surprised if they didn't do anything.

“Of course.”

Silver watched as the spirit walked up to the barrier and whispered an incantation before meeting his eyes again.

“You are able to pass through the barrier now. You will be meeting with the Lady of the estate, Lady Layla Heartfilia. Lady Lucy’s mother.”

Silver walked in silence as the spirt kept an eye on Lucy who was tumbling down the hill.

//

Silver had never been in such a luxurious house before. The house had a high ceiling decorated with lots of lights, curtains with long beautiful drapes with windows big enough to let natural lighting in to brighten the halls, and artwork along the walls of the corridor.

In short, it was beautiful.

‘Still prefer my- hm. Well at least it doesn’t have a cold feel about it.’

In front of him Capricorn stopped.

“This is where you will be meeting Lady Heartfilia. Lady Lucy, please go on ahead.”

Lucy tilted her head, questioning the subtle dismissal.

“I can’t stay with Silvy?”

Silver answered before Capricorn could form an answer, “It’s alright kid, it’s not like your mom is going to hurt me.”

“Hmm...” Lucy looked contemplative while adverting her gaze.

“Is she?” Silver mocked in false terror.

The two laughed, meanwhile Capricorn analyzed the two.

“Do not fret Lady Lucy, your mother simply wishes to become friends with Mr. Silver as well. She needs his help for a surprise. You wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise, would you?”

At that Lucy froze and spun around, “Ok! Bye Silvy, see you soon! Capricorn I’ll meet you in the library!”

“Of course Lady Lucy.”

The two watched as Lucy ran down the corridor until she was no longer in sight.

“Do you mind telling me what this meeting is about? I don’t mind, but I’d at least like to know what I’m walking into.”

“The same can be said about you, and that is the reason for this meeting.”

While Silver contemplated the spirit's words, Capricorn opened the twin doors and stepped aside.

“After you Mr. Silver.”

//

“Capricorn, do you know if we have any books on ice magic? I can’t seem to find any.”

Gently picking Lucy off the bookshelf she had climbed up and holding her in his arms, Capricorn went about scanning the spines of books when she made no indication of wanting to be put down. 

“Careful Lady Lucy. While I do not believe we have a book on that subject, I do know of a friend that can help us.”

“Thank you Capricorn!”

//

Silver walked into what was clearly a study; the first thing he saw were two lounge couches, a bookshelf and glass windows. Turning his head to the left he saw a grand walnut desk and a what seemed to be an adult version of Lucy, although some of their features were slightly different.

As he wasn’t exactly sure what to do, he simply bowed his head, “Lady Heartfilia, it’s a pleasure meeting you.”

Layla smiled, and Silver had no doubts where the friendliness in Lucy’s eyes came from. 

“The pleasure is all mine, after all you are the friend Lucy hasn’t stopped talking about.” She said a bit teasingly.

At that Silver both felt an odd sense of happiness and shame, as if he was caught doing something wrong.

‘Well a murderer hanging around a little girl all alone is definitely not something normal…Way to go Silver, you’ve managed to become a creep.’

Before he could find anything else to say, Layla approached him.

“Please have a seat, Mr. ?”

“Silver is just fine Lady Heartfilia.”

“Well then Silver, please call me Layla as well.”

Layla caught the slight change in his face, “Or what is most comfortable.”

Silver wished he could just punch himself, ‘Great now I feel like an ass, but how can I call her just Layla when she’s clearly a lady and I haven’t had social interaction for over a year and don’t know how to function normally? Nope, can’t tell her that.’

“Pardon me Lady Layla.”

She simply smiled again and gestured to the two couches opposite of each other.

“Can you tell me how and why you became friends with Lucy?”

Silver stilled slightly even though he knew this question was coming- it was the whole point of the meeting.

He could lie, but he felt she'd be able to tell and that would cause a bigger issue.

Silver sighed and looked at his hands before he dared to meet her eyes again.

“I ran into the barrier, and before I knew it she was standing in front of me. I was going to continue my trek, but then she had this hopeful look in her eye that I’d be back and I guess I chose to be selfish that day. I came back in hopes of training her because I want her to find someone for me when she’s older and make sure he’s alright. To train him if need be.”

Somehow he saw her eyes go soft even as she spoke with a clipped tone, “So you met my daughter and decided to use her for your own agenda?”

Silver clenched his fists before sighing and placing them on his knees again, “Yes.”

“For your son?”

Silver cast his gaze away from her, “He’s not my son anymore.”

Layla frowned, she couldn’t imagine being in his shoes. While she would love to help him, Lucy’s well being came first and foremost and had to be taken into account. Lucy trusted him, so him being trustworthy wasn’t really the problem...it was the risk of his turmoil bringing worse harm than the loss Lucy would feel this instant if she never saw him again. However, Layla was never one for gambling. 

Lucy had already formed a bond with him, and Layla knew Lucy dreamed of joining Fairy Tail…the life of a mage was not an easy one. If Lucy went on the adventures she dreamed of, Layla was certain she’d face powerful opponents at some point.

"Do you intend to train her magical core or teach her a new magic?" She inquired, even if she felt she already knew the answer.

"Both, although I would understand if you wouldn't want me teaching her my magic." 

Layla was slightly taken aback, "Is it not Ice magic? I presume Ice-Make specifically." 

Silver rubbed his neck, "While that could be considered the basis of it, that's not it. I would train Lucy to use Devil Slayer Magic. She'd be the second Ice Devil Slayer."

Layla debated internally, 'This must be connected with his current situation. I don't believe the magic itself is inherently evil, and while Lucy could be strong enough with her celestial magic, it isn't bad for her to learn another magic...'

Layla stared at Silver, trying to read into what Lucy had seen one final time.

Layla smiled ruefully; she had a feeling her initial decision wouldn’t have changed after meeting Silver. That wouldn’t stop her from worrying though, even for just a moment. Besides, Heartfilias had a gift for this sort of thing.

“It will ultimately be up to Lucy to agree, but I give you permission to train her. There will need to be some accommodations taken into place however. Do tell me one thing, do you not care for her at all? Or is she simply a means for your goal?”

He wasn’t sure what she was looking for or if he had the right words but he did know what he felt, “I’m a bastard, I know that."

Silver took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing, “Lady Layla I do want Lucy to find him and be there for him as I would've even if for just a day. Though my initial reason was selfish, I do want to help prepare her for a life as a mage as well because I can tell how hopeful she is to get there someday. However, there is always someone stronger and that's dangerous for what she dreams of. With my help, there won't be many who are.”

Silver cracked a small smile, "So my own reasons set aside, I truly do find Lucy amazing."

She nodded in acknowledgement, “That she is.”

Silver noticed she looked lost in thought for a second before returning her attention to him.

“I sense a darkness in you. But it is not your own. What yours is, is grief. Lucy has a unique ability to dispel the sadness of others, and so I hope she can help you. But know I am a mother as well as a mage- my spirits will not hesitate to eradicate you if they ever sense Lucy in danger while in your presence.”

“I would deserve nothing less.”

//

After the meeting with Layla that consisted of actually meeting her, going over Lucy’s training, and sharing what he could of his current situation, Silver didn’t see Lucy for the remainder of the day. And so, he headed back to his tree in the forest recalling what Lady Layla had told him.

The two had finished their conversation and were heading out the room when a maid stopped by them, “Good afternoon Lady Layla, Lady Lucy is currently asleep in the library. Would you like me to wake her for lunch?”

Layla gave a light laugh, “That’s quite alright. She can catch up on some sleep and join us for dinner instead, thank you.”

“Of course Lady Layla.” Nodding to her, the maid returned to her duties. 

Layla turned to face him with and sighed lightheartedly, “I’m sorry Silver, it seems that Lucy has exhausted herself today. I suppose it’s best for her to get some rest before her training starts.” 

“That’s alright. Kind of expected it actually, she ran the whole way here.” He chuckled at the memory of seeing her tumble down the hill, both on purpose and by accident.

“Before you go, I would like to mention that you’ll be meeting with Jude tomorrow. As her father and my husband, he is aware of what we have discussed today. He is extremely protective of Lucy and meeting you would ease some of his worries.”

He recalled Lucy talking about him. While it was apparent that her mother was the one she connected to most, the bond between her and her father was strong as well.

Seeing as how Lucy told him about how the two played games together and often read together after one had severely lost at Monopoly, the two were very close. He also learned that her father would explain the family business and let her read his paperwork and whatnot. It seemed he was teaching her about business albeit in a fun manner.

‘I suppose that makes since if she’s the heiress and is expected to be able to run their company. At least he’s trying to make it fun.’

“What time should I be here?”

“Eleven o’ clock if you are available.”

Turning his head at the sound of footsteps, he saw a butler walking toward them. He had memorized his way from the entrance to the study, but they didn’t need to know that.

‘I guess it better to pretend I don’t know the way out than looking like a creep who’s going to go rob them.’ 

“I’ll be here. Thank you for meeting with me today Lady Layla, have a wonderful evening.”

“Like wise. Before you go however, I wanted to advise that not all that we discussed today should be shared with Jude.” Silver noticed how she seemed somewhat reluctant in telling him this.

Silver wasn’t sure what to make of the admission as he saw Layla quickly cast a glance to the floor before meeting his eyes again and straightening her composure.

“Jude knows about the training and what the expected outcome is. However, he is somewhat hesitant or rather wary, of the means to get there. He has already been somewhat reluctant in this whole ordeal and the notion of Lucy working as a mage.”

“It’s an understandable concern, both in letting me train her as well as working as a mage.” He tried to say as neutral as possible. 

“Yes I agree, however I’m afraid that your specific type of demon slaying magic and methods of training you have laid out would immediately make him disagree with the whole ordeal. You see, while I have trained Lucy myself to be an independent and strong mage, I’m afraid I do not have as much experience as others when it comes to belonging to such a guild as Fairy Tail which Lucy aspires to join.”

Silver was beginning to understand. While he may have skimmed the basics of his own situation, he had a feeling that Layla understood beyond what he shared. She knew he had experience in life or death – well more like life or regeneration for him- situations which would serve Lucy as a mage. And those experiences are ones no parent would want their child to be in, but Lucy would have to be ready for.

“I’m not asking you to lie as I would never ask that of you or have Jude lied to. And should he ask for specifics- which he will- that you focus on other tactics than what we have discussed. If he persists, then so be it- he will know and make his own decision.”

“Understood Lady Layla.”

“Thank you Silver.” Bowing his head, he followed the butler who was waiting for him at the end of the hall and left.

Arranging himself to get some shut eye, Silver thought more about what this Jude person would turn out to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the chapter!  
Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! It lets me know you're all interested in the story and I'm doing something right lol
> 
> I just started developing a Kagome x Kouga story and two Lucy Harem fanfics - I am not abandoning this story!  
While I will try to update this regularly as with the others, there may be a longer hiatus between chapters.  
In all cases, this one will most likely be updated more regularly as I have a more defined plot line than the rest.  
So if you're interested in either of those story lines, be on the lookout for them!  
I am hoping to have at least two chapters for each story out by the end of the month. 
> 
> Take care!


	7. She's a Child!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warm thanks to abbi_tries_to_live1016, weirdobunny, and mistyblues for their comments. I appreciated each one of them and the time you took to write something. It made me happy and helped me continue writing. Chapter seven is dedicated to these lovely people.

Silver didn’t remember being among the living to be so awkward.

_‘Actually, it might just be because of Mr. Heartfilia…’_ Silver thought as he took another sip of water.

To be polite, he forwent his armor and kept on a simple white button up and black pants. He supposed he looked normal, so his attire was not the issue. If it wasn’t his attire that was the issue, well Silver was still debating if that made an already uncomfortable lunch with the Heartfilias a whole lot more awkward or not.

The seating arrangement didn’t pass Silver either. Rather than being seated next to her parents or next to him, Lucy was seated at the end of the table between them. He supposed that was the more polite thing to do so they weren’t all across from him and so Lucy wasn’t seated next to him where he'd have to turn his head to talk to her. That or they didn't want Lucy sitting so close to him. 

_"Understandable, I guess.." _Still, Silver had to give Layla some credit, she was clearly struggling to keep the conversation going, but she did not stop trying. Meanwhile, Lucy animatedly ate her chicken and added on to whatever Layla said while Jude simply stared at him.

_‘His eyebrow hasn’t stopped twitching…I better say something.’_ Silver mused.

“You have a wonderful family Mr. Heartfilia.” Silver started, hoping to at least get the man to talk to him.

“I do, thank you. I’d say it’s perfect just the way it is.” Jude replied making brief eye contact and refocusing to cutting his chicken.

Lucy exclaimed happy her favorite people were all gathered in one place, “It’s even better now that’s Silvy’s here! He’s really cool! I haven’t seen much, but he uses ice magic!” 

Silver set down his utensils and rubbed his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. “Hmm, I guess I haven’t been a good ice mage then.”

Seeing Lucy move to sit ramrod straight, Silver let out a small chuckle. He clasped his hands together, creating a waft of cold air and as he opened his hands, the Fairy Tail insignia hovered above his hands.

Lucy stared mesmerized, “Wow.." 

Lucy hung over her chair to get closer look, "It’s so beautiful! And that’s the guild’s insignia!”

She pouted slightly contemplating the small ice structure Silver conjured up,“But I guess it’ll melt soon huh. That’s too bad…”

“Not so fast, here,” Silver noted as handed Lucy the ice sculpture, who delicately held it.

“The better you are, the more you can control how long it lasts. Therefore, with a strong enough spell or by continuously infusing magic with it, it could last as long as you want it to.” Silver winked.

“Really?” Lucy asked in amazement.

A smile formed on his face as Lucy’s eyes sparkled seeing the ice melt and reform, “Really.”

The two’s bubble seemed to burst as Jude cleared his throat.

“I apologize if you were not informed, but magic is forbidden at the table.” Jude noted stiffly while Layla placed her hand on his forearm.

_‘More like _my _magic is. Not like they’re going to call out a spirit during dinner or something…I wonder how much ice I’d need to conjure up before he had an aneurysm…ah damn it, you’re an adult Silver—act like it.’_

Straightening his posture, Silver turned his gaze to Jude. “Of course, my apologizes Mr. Heartfilia. I just thought to show Lucy what ice magic is capable of.”

“Isn’t it more than that_ demon_?” Jude seethed.

Lucy looked at her father who only focused on Silver, “Papa?”

That was the moment Layla gripped his forearm, “What Jude meant is that there’s a multitude of things to do with ice magic Lucy. You’re done with your lunch, right sweetie? Why don’t you go play with Aquarius?”

Lucy looked between the set of adults before nodding and hopping off the chair, “I think she might drown me again…” she said offhandedly

Silver quirked a brow before getting a smile from her as she excused herself.

Layla let out a sigh as she regarded the man before her, “I’m sorry Silver.”

“It’s alright Lady Layla, he does have a point.”

While the two men locked gazes, Layla resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had hoped Jude would have been more receptive towards Silver and their plan.

It was clear at that point that lunch was over, more so when the maids came in and cleared up the table so the three could continue their conversation. If any of the maids noticed the tension in the room, they did an exceptional job of ignoring it. Once they had left the dining room, Jude returned his gaze to Silver.

“Layla tells me you plan to train Lucy to be a _Devil _Slayer?” Jude began as he folded his hands together.

Silver was a bit confused as to why Jude was so focused on the type of magic. Sure, he wasn't surprised Jude was reluctant towards a magic with the word "devil" in it, but he was under the impression that Layla went through an extensive description of what they had in mind. So was it due to the _nature_ of the magic or because _he _was teaching her or was it something else entirely?

“That is correct Mr. Heartfilia. As Lady Layla has agreed and given her blessing, Lucy will train to be a Devil Slayer.” Silver stated calmly, while casting a quick glance to Layla.

Finding reassurance in the small nod and smile he received, Silver continued on, “I understand that Lucy wants to join Fairy Tail? If-”

“While that is true, we don’t know if she’ll be purse being a mage as a career. She _is_ the heir of the Heartfilia empire and as such, has options.” Jude interrupted.

“Jude, we’ve talked about this. We’ve already agreed this would be a good thing.” Layla said as she laid her hand on his shoulder, hoping to soothe his worries.

While Layla attempted to soothe her husband's worries, some of her own began to emerge with Jude's unexpected reaction. Layla sighed internally,_ ‘I don’t know why he’s acting as such. We discussed that this would be a good thing. Hopefully, Silver won’t take too much of an offence.’_

Silver in the meantime simply stared at the two. It was clear Jude was going off script on whatever he and Layla had talked about, but he wasn’t completely sure why. He supposed he'd have to be the one to cut through the tension and continue their conversation.

“That's even more of a reason for her _to_ train. If she does pursue the life of a mage, then she’ll need all the skills she can get. And if she doesn’t, well, you can’t rely on anybody else as much as you can rely on yourself.” Silver replied in a monotone voice.

Silver closed his eyes as if he was in deep thought, “However, seeing as she _is_ an heir, it’s possible she’ll have hits put out for her regardless. No doubt that’s why you have the barrier up, I wonder if it’s a result of precaution or something more unsavory?”

Layla took in regard how quickly Silver seemed to frown for a moment before opening his eyes and shifting a dark gaze towards Jude, “In any case, being a fighter can save her life one day. So, if you have any problem with that, I think you should reconsider your options.”

“Layla are you hearing this? You are in my home, and yet you're_ threatening_ me? How do you expect us to trust you with our daughter and your evil magic!” Jude shouted incredulously. 

“You’d rather she be ill prepared and die?” Silver growled back, unable to stop himself. It would appear being away from Keyes had dulled his instinct on when to hold his tongue.

“Both of you, goodness! It has _already_ been decided, this was rather a formality. I would have liked it for you both to be involved with her training, but it seems we will stick to what works best Jude. I will solely be the one overseeing Lucy’s magical training.” Layla finished with a huff.

“Now Silver, care to explain your magic?” She asked, her voice a bit higher pitched than normal and accompanied with a thin smile.

Straightening his spine, Silver regarded the two. “The magic isn’t evil. Demons and the like are real, and it’s purpose is to get rid of them.” Silver finished softly, as he brushed a hand through his hair. Unconsciously, brushing past his scar.

“There must be something more. I may not know much about magic, but to kill a _demon_? There must be a catch.” Jude muttered vehemently.

This must be what Layla was referring to when she told him how Jude would question him.

“While the magical essence in itself is considered ‘demonic’ it’s a trade off for the ability.” Silver replied. He didn’t miss how Jude tensed or how Layla seemed prepared to answer Jude’s next accusation.

“Before you ask Jude, no Lucy would not become a demon.”

Silver noticed how his shoulders lost some tension, but not by much, “Layla has already informed me of what this process will look like. Bur Mr. Silver, I want to know_ exactly_ how you plan to have Lucy retain demonic magical essence and your stance on it.”

Silver himself couldn’t shake off the slight resistance he felt. Slayer magic wasn’t like other magic, and Devil Slaying even more so. Despite it being over a year, he still had phantom pain of the day he gained it… he didn’t want Lucy to go through what he went through.

“You have to remember that the magic isn’t evil, and it’s not a black or white matter. While it does push the body in the beginning because it’s not well equipped to handle the nature of the magic, we have a few theories. Considering Lucy’s celestial magic, if I were to transfer a some of my magic to her bit by bit, her magic would balance out the ‘demonic’ nature due to celestial magic being considered a ‘light’ magic.”

Jude clenched his fists, “This is outrageous! You want to take a _chance_ the magic won’t hurt her!? I had believed speaking to you both would have made you both realize how outrageous this is.” 

“I told you that the magic was complex, and Lucy’s own magic will be tested and possibly changed. But that she would be fine, Silver is a testament to that.” Layla replied calmly.

Jude shook his head, “Goodness Layla, she’s a _child_! She doesn’t understand what this means.”

Silver contemplated both their stances, ‘_I wouldn’t go so far to say I’m a testament, but I guess Keyes had a lot to do with how I turned out…and it’s true they hadn’t talked to Lucy about it, but that was more because we haven’t agreed on anything yet_.’

Layla hated fighting with Jude, but she just didn’t understand where his resistance came from. Had he spoke to her about his concerns the day prior during their discussion, she would have halted everything. She had thought they both understood that.

"Do you not trust me to keep her safe? Why do you think we would be doing this in phases? Which I had _already_ explained to you because we’d be mixing magic.” Layla replied with a clipped tone, offended at the insinuation that she'd put their child at risk.

“Layla this is much more dangerous than learning, well anything else! Why does she even need to learn another magic?” Jude pleaded.

“Because she _wants _to Jude! She hasn’t stopped talking about it since she found out he was a mage!” Layla yelled, seemingly haven forgotten Silver was there or either no longer cared.

“Well she _wanted _to befriend a dragon, but you don’t see a giant lizard flying around the mansion, do you? And she’s perfectly happy without it!” Jude huffed.

Silver started, putting his hands up as to calm the conversation and share his own opinion, “It’d be perfectly fine if I just taught her to fight. No magic, no strings, no demons.”

_‘Besides my own… Geez I am crazy. Maybe I shouldn’t do this.’_ Silver mused.

“Jude, we both know you don’t have magic of your own but you try to understand ours with all that you have. And I love you for it, so please trust me when I tell you that I know Lucy will face challenges we couldn’t fathom.” Layla stated softly.

“Then she’ll run the company.” Jude said as he fixed his perfectly steamed shirt and resumed the image of a businessman.

Layla sighed, “You know she won’t if she doesn’t want to.”

With every second that went by, Silver felt like he shouldn’t be in the conversation, nonetheless be present to witness it. It had already gone past a simple “formality.”

“Why not have her solely rely on celestial magic then? I’m sure with you teaching her and her tutors she could become one of the greatest celestial wizards in history.” Jude replied as Layla stilled for a second.

A pair of eyes noticed the way Layla’s cheeks lost a bit of color.

Tenderly gazing at Jude, she laughed lightheartedly, “I’m sure she will. Our little Lucy will grow up to be amazing…But Jude, she’ll need all the help she can get so she can fight for herself. You know she’d never want to let her spirits fight alone.”

Jude gave Silver a look of disdain, “Does it have to be his magic though?”

Layla sighed, “I thought we were over this dear. You know Lucy, you know what she saw and how she feels about her spirits fighting for her. I think it’s time we accept that we’re not like her, Jude.”

Jude took a deep breath. He knew he was out of line during their conversation, Layla had told him what this would entail, and he had already agreed to it. At this point he was still sure he didn’t like the risk they were putting Lucy in, no matter how small. But he wasn’t sure if that was the only reason.

Was it because another male figure would be in her life? Because this was another step away from Lucy taking over the company? That’d she’d be in danger and away from where they could protect her?

At this point Jude didn’t know, what he did know was that he’d do anything to keep Lucy happy and safe.

Layla gave Jude one last glace, before turning to face Silver. “She needs someone who understands that side of her.”

Jude took in the sight of Layla, openly trusting the stranger before them and asking him, as both a partner and father, to understand. He doubted he’d every fully would, but for the two lights of his life, he’d try.

Jude met Silver’s stare, “She’s someone who finds her own adventure and won’t abandon it no matter how rough the road may be. I suppose she’ll need someone to help her stay on that road."

Silver felt that would be the closest he’d ever get to acceptance from Jude- he could work with that.

//

Aquarius rested at the edge of the bath, watching Lucy splash around the bath creating more and more pink bubbles. Blowing away the bubbles before they hit her, her eyebrow twitched “Are you almost done, brat?”

“Hmm, I’m done.” Lucy replied innocently before continuing to splash the bubble water.

“Then why haven’t you gotten out yet! Do you think I’m a rubber duck for you to play with!” Aquarius growled, lifting her urn and creating growing swirls of water.

“I’m sorry! I just don’t know if they’re done yet…”

“Who? Layla and the other two idiots? Tch, what does that matter? Just get out the bath.” She softly ordered. 

“I think they were angry w-with me? I don’t know why, but they seemed angry.” Lucy noticed the water from Aquarius’ urn gently pouring on her head, rinsing off the remaining bubbles. She smiled, happy to have another warm moment with Aquarius. 

Aquarius sighed,_ ' I expected more from Jude, and from what Layla told me he and Silver shouldn’t have had any issues.'_

Aquarius slightly tilted her urn so she could finish rinsing off any and all remaining bubbles, _‘Those two are numbskulls, heh I don’t even have to be there to know they did something stupid. Not like my Scorpio though, sweet dear Scorpio.’_

“Are you thinking about your boyfriend again? Scorpio, right?” Lucy asked looking up at the mermaid spirit. 

“Tch, what’s it to you brat? Besides, you’re still too young for me to be teasing you by bragging about him.” She mumbled at the end.

“What does bragging mean?” Lucy asked inquisitively. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll know one day. And no, that day is not today or tomorrow or any day this year or the next. You’ll know when.” She would never admit it, but Lucy’s little confused pout almost made her cave, _'Nope, I'll have my fun teasing her when she's older.'_

“Hmm, ok then! He’s really nice and amazing too right?”

Aquarius huffed indignantly, “Psht, of course he is. Don’t you know what type of spirit I deserve?” 

“The best!” Lucy chirped back getting out of the tub.

“That’s right.” Aquarius replied back, passing Lucy her pink towel.

Lucy hummed in agreement, wrapping the pink fluffiness around her, “I really hope I can get his key one day…”

Aquarius looked fondly at the young celestial wizard in front of her, and whispered one of her deepest wishes “Me too brat, me too.”

//

Lucy noticed that dinner was less tense than lunch. If it was because Silver wasn’t there or because her dad seemed in a better mood, she wasn’t sure. Dinner seemed normal as ever, but Lucy couldn’t help but glance at where Silver had sat earlier in the day.

“Mama, where do you think Silvy eats?” Lucy saw her dad tense but felt that asking why wasn't the right choice._‘Maybeee it _is _Silvy that dad doesn’t like.’_

Caught off guard, Layla coughed to clear her throat. “Um, well I’m not sure Lucy, why don’t you ask him next time.”

Lucy cried out in jubilation, “You mean he can stay!” 

Layla sweat dropped, “Lucy dear, that makes him sound like a pet dog.” 

“With the stray he is and probably sleeping in the woods, it’s not too far off…” Jude muttered under his breath.

He was both simultaneously hit in his side, “Jude!”

And chided from across the table “It’s not polite to speak under your breath daddy!”

“Gah! Alright alright! Your mother’s right dear, ask him the, erm.. the next time he visits.” Jude concluded, returning his attention to his dinner.

“Do- do you think he eats alone?” Lucy whispered, looking intensely at the spoon she was holding.

“Alright sweetie, I think it’s time for bed.” Layla said, rising from her chair and walking to pick up her daughter.

“But we didn’t eat dessert!”

“Oh I think you’ll survive the night without it. Besides we need you well rested for tomorrow, right Layla?”

“That’s right. Now come on, up up.” Lifting Lucy from her chair her small arms wrapped around her mothers neck, promptly snuggling into her shoulder.

Wrapping her own arms around her child’s body, Layla turned to walk down the corridor, “Alright Lucy say goodnight to daddy.”

Yawning, Lucy waved back “Night daddy.”

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Jude tenderly replied back.

//

The next morning took Lucy in for a loop. She didn’t know why they were all gathered at the southern garden, seeing as it was hardly ever used besides the occasional parties or the few times she explored the area. 

Even the southern garden wasn’t a complete garden in Lucy's opinion, despite it being up to standard for hosting large parties. The grass was lush but there were only a few flower beds lining across the edges, unlike her mother’s lush abundant garden.

What was even stranger was that three of her favorite adults were gathered there as well.

“Err, why are we in the southern garden?” Lucy asked.

Layla shared a glance with Jude before resting her hand on Lucy's shoulder, “Well Lucy, your father and I agreed this would be your new training ground.”

“T-training!? Is this the surprise Capricorn mentioned?” Lucy asked, jumping in excitement.

Jude tried to give Lucy his best smile, but Layla would later inform him it fell a bit short, “It would seem so.”

Lucy looked to her mother who nodded with a smile and nodded to Silver, with her encouragement Lucy took a step toward Silver before hesitating _‘Wait..is that why Silvy is here? Does mama not want to teach me anymore? Did I do something wrong? But, but I’ve been good! Why-’_

“Calm down there kiddo. It's not what you're thinking.” Seeing that Lucy seemed close to tears, Silver had knelt down to talk to Lucy.

Sniffling, Lucy met Silver’s eyes and her mother’s “So it's not because Mama doesn't want to teach me anymore?”

“Goodness, of course not Lucy, why would you think that?” Layla asked, surprised she would think she would lose interest in her own daughter or that she was facing some type of punishment. 

“W-well, then why is Silvy here? Not that I don’t want you to be! But I thought Mama was going to teach me…besides, Silvy doesn’t use celestial magic.” Lucy trailed off. 

“I think I can answer that one.” Turning back to Silver, Lucy looked at him confused. What could he teach her about being a celestial mage?

“Lucy, how would you like to be a Devil Slayer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues with this story! I appreciate everyone of you. I hope you have all been doing well and stay safe. 
> 
> extra tidbits: 3625 words! longest chapter now woohoo! The amount of words doesn't necessarily mean a better or worse story, but I am happy the chapters are feeling more whole now.  
Jude might be a bit ooc but I hope it doesn't come across as such or too much *sweatdrops*  
I did have a fun time writing or at least trying to write Aquarius haha  
Also, I italicized their thoughts, so if you feel something is different compared to past chapters, that might be it lol  
Chapter eight will be uploaded today as well!


	8. How Would You Like To Be a Devil Slayer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's training begins and I begin to try and write a series of chapters that aren't my forte. Let's do this thing!٩( ᐛ )و

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to everyone following this story. Thank you for keeping with this story and believing in it.
> 
> Figuring out classes and how online courses will start has been daunting on top of just trying to be and feel productive each day. And I held off posting chapter 7 until I had 8 done, I think maybe posting a chapter when it's done is better than holding off a long while just to post two instead.. So I think I'll do that for the coming chapters instead. 
> 
> Please take care of yourselves as well! (^u^) Remember to drink some water, exercise (yoga, dancing, *and mental health exercises*, anything that makes you happy, it doesn't have to be hard core intensive), have time for yourselves, and reach out to others. It's also ok to not be doing so great, take each day at a time. 
> 
> Take care everyone!

“I don’t know why you insisted they use they southern garden Layla.”

“You know why Jude.”

The two walked in sync, strolling through Layla’s garden – the one far away from where Silver and Lucy were training. The couple walked together arm in arm until coming to rest on the bench in the middle of the rose garden.

“I surely don’t.” He muttered. Layla laughed at the pretend front her husband was putting up. It could be troublesome at times, but she knew it came from a place of concern for Lucy.

“We both know had her training taken place anywhere near the home then we’d most likely have foggy windows. You have work to do, and so does she Jude- you can’t be hovering over her forever,” Layla softly admitted taking Jude’s warm hands into her own.

“Besides, you’d most likely run out there every single time she’d fall or thought she was going to get hurt.”

“Oh so me trying to save her before she gets hurt from a strange man is insane now.” Chuckling, she gave his hand a tender squeeze.

“Of course it’s not Jude. But Silver is not a stranger, and he can't be one to us anymore. We can’t be fighting over this again.”

“You didn’t say he wasn’t strange.”

“No, no I didn’t. However much I wish you’d phrase that differently dear husband, you're not wrong per say. He’s just someone we won’t be able to fully understand, he and Lucy are like that, so trust me when I say Lucy will be fine.”

“But can you _promise_ me that Layla? I love you, but I simply don’t understand. I know that my inability to comprehend putting her through this training- the scrapes, the tears, the risk- is why she’s in the southern garden.”

“You know I can’t promise you that Jude, no matter how much I want to. Lucy, she’s on a different path. What I can promise you is that while she’s here, she won’t get hurt. And all the tears and scrapes, her growth is making her into a mage Jude. Something that’s a part of her.”

“Of course there’s training and there’s crossing a line, but we don’t have to worry about that because Silver won’t hurt her.” Layla encouraged.

Jude sighed, knowing there wasn't anything more either one of them could say. Instead he smiled and gently took her hand into his own, “I know. I may have my doubts, but I have never doubted you.”

Layla beamed, warmth settling inside her soul. There was the Jude she knew, “Come, let’s finish our walk dear.”

Standing to take Layla’s arm into his own, Jude fought the need to turn his head towards the garden after a chill went through his body.

//

“So it’s true?” Lucy gasped seeing her mother and father leave the garden.

“You’re going to teach me how to be a Devil slayer! B-but I thought you used ice magic?” Lucy sputtered. 

“I do, but I’m not an Ice-Make mage Lucy. I’m an Ice Devil Slayer.” Silver took a step back, beginning to take off pieces of his armor. 

“I’ll only teach you if you want to become one. You have to know it’s not going to be the same as learning celestial magic." Silver pressed, removing his gauntlets.

"You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to kid. Your parents and I even agreed that if you didn’t want to be one then I’d only train your physical abilities.” Left in a plain black t-shirt and loose pants, Silver put his foot forward and shifted his weight into a fighting stance.

Closing his eyes, Silver created five humanoid ice sculptures. Keeping his eyes closed, Silver sprinted to the sculpture closest to his right, twisted his body at an angle and and swung his leg into the air, the top of the sculpture cracking under the force. It's shards decorating the ground like diamonds as they fell.

In a speed Lucy had never witnessed before, Silver had already moved to the next ice sculpture before the head of the first one touched the ground.

One by one, in a flurry of kicks and punches, the ice sculptures shattered into pieces and shards of ice danced in the air, glistering in the light. Accompanied by the sound of ice breaking through the sheer power of Silver’s strength, the scene was like nothing Lucy had ever witnessed before and one she didn't think she'd ever forget.

She was rendered speechless. She had never been taught to fight, the idea always being dismissed before she could say anything.

Having Silver now stand in front of her with his daunting frame compared to her short stature made everything more real because that’s what Fairy Tail mages did right? They trained to fight all kinds of opponents... and she’d have to learn eventually if she ever wanted to be a mage who fought with her spirits-her spirits! 

“I’d be able to protect my spirits, right? If I learned another magic?” She prompted quickly. 

He nodded, “You could. Your celestial magic is strong kid, but you’d be able to protect those you care about learning all that you can.”

Lucy stared worriedly at Silver. His eyes held that same far away look as they had the first time she had met him. The dark tendrils curling around his body like their first encounter began appearing as well, feeling her heart suddenly weigh heavier, Lucy took a tentative step forward hoping to reach his hand.

Noticing the sudden movement Silver took a step back and eased his stance, not noticing the frown appear on the young girls face as she pulled back her hand.

Cradling her hand, Lucy met Silver’s eyes briefly before turning to gaze upon her home and those who lived there. “Protect those I care about…”

Mother had always told her about caring for her spirits, and how there were mean people that treated spirits badly, hurting them and gambling them. If she grew stronger, she could protect her spirits and save others, right? If Scorpio was hurt or lost, she could save him too then, right? She could save him and make Aquarius happy. She could make sure all her spirits were safe.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy turned to face Silver and slightly bowed, “Please teach me how to be an Ice Devil Slayer.”

Silver would later wonder if what he had felt at the moment was because he was a step closer to his goal or because he was genuinely happy to be training the kid. He decided not to dwell on it- he was already becoming more attached than he should be for both their sake.

Lucy watched as Sliver swung his leg high into the air, stopping a moment to meet her eyes before a smirk traveled across his face.

As Silver slammed his foot down, what was once a green luscious field suddenly changed into an unforgiving white landscape. There was no green insight, the biting cold nipped at her exposed limbs, and the warmth she had once felt standing under the sun was suddenly snuffed out and left her gasping for air. 

With shaking legs, Lucy looked towards the sky. It was just summer for crying out loud! The maids had even dressed her in shorts and tank top for such weather. But instead of seeing the clear blue sky and sun, there was ice.

“You made winter!” Lucy exclaimed, circling around and drinking in the garden that was now enclosed in ice. 

"We're basically in a snow globe! You made a life size snow globe!" Lucy shouted in elation. 

Silver peered down at a gob smacked Lucy and smirked, “The first step in learning how to be an Ice Devil slayer is to be comfortable in your element.”

Lucy nodded, focused on what Silver would teach her about elemental magic.

“If you’re going to wield ice, then you have to get used to the cold. You can’t let it bother you anymore. That’s why we’ll be training in here.”

Does this mean she'd learn more about Silver as well? “Is that how you learned?”

His eyes flashed with something and for a brief moment she didn't like who he had become. 

“No. But this is how I’ll be training you and that’s all that matters.” Silver replied tersely.

“O-oh ok.” Lucy wasn’t sure if Silver was aware of how he stilled after hearing her question or not. She was sure however, that he didn’t notice the dark tendrils that would periodically emerge and cling to him. It was something that scared her. She didn’t always see things in others, but when she did it never resembled what she saw in Silver. Lucy hoped that they’d disappear the less she asked about whatever it was that was hurting him.

Silver ran a hand through his hair, _‘Damn.’_

He didn’t mean to react like that, but he had only gone through his own training not so long ago. And he was trying his hardest to make Lucy’s experience nothing like his own.

Taking a deep breath, Silver sent Lucy a small smile “We’ll first train to get you used to the temperature and begin the basics of conjuring ice, alright kid?”

Lucy tried her hardest to pay attention and give a nod, but she was freezing! She furiously rubbed her hands across her arms in hopes to keep warm.  
  
Silver began walking in a circle around Lucy, each step transforming the snow-covered floor into one of ice, “We’ll start off easy today. Your mother told me you know how to meditate, that’s impressive for someone with so much energy as you.” He finished with a chuckled, remembering their first encounter where she kept tumbling down the hills by accident.

“H-hey!” Lucy shouted back.  
  
By now Silver stood in front of Lucy and went to sit in a crisscross position, nodding to Lucy to follow in his lead.

“Ee, Ah! _Cold cold cold!"_ Lucy shouted as she involuntarily began shifting her weight between her right side and her left, so that at least one of her bare legs wasn’t touching the ice. Silver chuckled at the amusing display, and tried to contain his laughter at the face she made when she quickly placed both of her legs firmly on the ice.

“Alright Lucy, close your eyes and focus. Think of the cold around you, what do you want it to do?”

“To not bother me.” Replied Lucy, despite the chattering of her teeth. If her hands gripped her knees a bit harder, no one said anything.

Silver nodded, “Good. Your body can feel it, the sting of the frigid cold…it hurts doesn’t it?”

Her nod was more like a series of nods as chills racked through her body, “So focus on why it’s your ally, and no longer your enemy.”

Silver inhaled and calmly spoke out, “This is were you’ll thrive, this is what you’ll command. Focus on your magic core and the cold, the stronger we grow your magical core in the cold, the more it won’t bother you and the more it'll recognize it as a source of power."

As time went on, the hands once gripping her knees became open palms resting upon them, the tremble that racked her body lessened, and her ragged breaths steadied. 

She was making progress.

“Good job Lucy, that’s enough for today.”

She didn't see his smile, but she could feel it. She had done well, she smiled _'I did it..'_

Silver stood up to offer her a hand, “Let's get you home kid, can’t have you turning into a popsicle just yet can we?”

Lucy was glad taking his hand. It was much larger than she had thought. 

“Not funny Silvy.” Lucy remarked before starting to walk away from the ice and back to the snow covered ground.

Silver hadn’t anticipated that she would begin walking with her hand still in his own. He softly spoke, not wanting to break what calmness had settled between them “Hey kid?”

“Yeah?” Judging by the way Lucy kept her eyes on the floor, Silver guessed she was testing the waters on what he’d allow her to do.

“The exit is this way.” He offered with a crooked smile.

Lucy perked up and swiftly spun to face him, a bashful smile on her face, “Oh! I knew that, I was just giving you you're own test.”

Her nervous laughter showed him she didn’t actually know, that and he didn’t make any openings when he initially created the space. He’d just cut through the ice at whatever point they wanted to leave. 

“Of course.” He chuckled as he faced them towards the entrance of the garden and let Lucy resume the lead. 

It would’ve been easy enough to take his hand away and back to his side, but he had let it go. He reasoned she had done well enough today to let her do as she pleased and that a day wouldn't hurt. 

He guessed maybe it was because they were holding hands that he could feel how cold the air actually was and why he was feeling a little less broken.

Lucy didn't have to guess, she knew Silver was why she wasn’t so cold anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 8! I'm always open to and appreciate constructive criticism (also just grammar in general?? I'm trying to make sure I use appropriate punctuation and learn when to use it right because public school failed to do so except for maybe that one teacher in junior year, shout out to her.)
> 
> Also like abbi_tries_to_live1016 wrote in ch. 6, I absolutely melt for Silver & Lucy moments! Not sure if you can tell haha
> 
> Thanks for tuning in!
> 
> If you want to hear how my other works in progress are going here it is:  
Alright y'all, I really done did play myself this time around. I was rewriting my Kouga x Kagome college fic and I honestly don't know what character I had before, but this time I had Bankotsu as a reoccurring side character. I don't know why I like this character??? Anyways, I had him as a "friend" for Kagome, but well my fingers slipped and I guess he came across more like a love interest. *Face palm*  
I knew I didn't want a love triangle to be the main focus and there wasn't really a way to then play down his character in the story. And as I didn't want to kill him off, it was back to the drawing board. I was actually a bit sad bc while he was a bit ooc, I think Kagome x Bankotsu was pretty cute - I know what a crack ship, but what can I say ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ  
So, another character will take his place and will be purely and clearly *platonic*  
I think eventually I'll post the original draft so it doesn't go to waste and idk maybe add something so it's a Kagome X Bankotsu one shot (I guess take Kouga out or have it be one sided?? Idk yet) and have it there for my own and maybe other's inspiration.
> 
> I also have two other Lucy centric stories I'm working on developing (one is indeed a reverse harem(๑>ᴗ<)).  
I want to hop on the Miraculous Ladybug train but I'm not sure how well that's going haha I also have a Rey x Ben story I'm working on?? I'm tweaking that one a lot, but I'd say the Star Wars and Miraculous will receive the least amount of time and will probably be posted last. But who knows honestly. But yes! I'm working on other stories as well so hopefully I can contribute more to the community! ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶


End file.
